


armor • jyrus

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Jonah is a good friend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: Jonah witnesses Cyrus being bullied and stands up for him





	armor • jyrus

**Author's Note:**

> My otp <3

Jonah was on his way to lunch when he saw Cyrus laying on the ground with a group of guys above him snickering at him. 

Cyrus looked on the verge of tears as some words Jonah couldn't hear were thrown at him.

Jonah inspected the boys closer, anger building up in his chest as he noticed they also seemed to have Cyrus's diary in hand, reading it aloud. 

Cyrus never let anyone look in it, claiming that it was to personal and for them to be seemingly making fun of him for whatever was inside was infuriating. 

Jonah had enough. 

"Yo! Leave him alone!" Jonah yelled to them as he jogged towards the scene. 

Cyrus looked up in shock as the other boys just laughed. 

"Seriously, Jonah? You're defending this fag? You wouldn't if you heard what was in here, fucking disgusting." One of them pipped up. 

Jonah looked down at Cyrus as a tear slid down his friends cheek. 

Jonah could be oblivious but he would be an idiot to not notice Cyrus's obvious crush on him, but he didn't judge, you can't control what you feel and no matter what Jonah would always be Cyrus's friend. 

"I don't care what's in there." Jonah stated as he reached a hand out to Cyrus. Cyrus took it hesitantly and Jonah pulled him up. 

"Really? So you don't care that he is in love with you? He's sick man, how can you still be friends with him." Another member of the trio snarked. 

"Maybe because I'm not a judgemental asshole who has nothing better to do then to make fun of people for something they can't control. Grow the fuck up." Jonah hissed. 

The trio looked shocked for a second but shrugged it off. 

"Whatever man, if you want to be all cozy with this fag go right ahead." And with that they walked away, after throwing Cyrus his diary.

Jonah glared at the backs of their heads. He hated people like them, and he hated his friends being hurt. 

He looked over to Cyrus who was looking down at his shoes sadly. 

"You okay, man? Don't listen to them, they are jerks. So you have a crush on me, who cares? You are still my friend and they have no right to treat you badly for how you feel." Jonah stated as he pulled Cyrus into a side hug. 

Cyrus sighed with relief. "Thank you Jonah." As he removed himself from Jonah.

Jonah smiled. "No problem man. Now let's get to lunch, they are having baby taters your favorite! Totally   
docious ma-gocious." 

Cyrus smiled at that and they walked to the cafeteria.


End file.
